deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shuma Gorath vs Cthulhu
Marvel vs H.P Lovecraft. Which of these two evil tentacley (Not a word, I know) God-like beings will prove to be superior? Find out in this What-if Fanon Death Battle Shuma Gorath vs Cthulhu Thumbnail.png|MLG Avocado Shuma vs Cthulhu Thumbnail (Jack Hamilton).png|Jack Hamilton Hentai Joke by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Interlude (Cue https://youtu.be/92H3Mscg7QQ) Avocado: Throughout fiction, there is a large variety of reality warping deities. chinq: But what really sets these two apart are... Their tentacles... That's really what we're going with? Gods with lots of tentacles? Are you kidding me? Why don't we just add Squidward to this battle and make it a battle royale then? Avocado: Shuma Gorath, the Lord of chaos. chinq: And Cthulhu, the Great Old One.. That's a pretty stupid title to have. Avocado: I'm The MLG Avocado and he's captin chinq. And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Death Battle card closes. Shuma Gorath (Cue https://youtu.be/ZuXI7qcNsHQ) Avocado: Shuma Gorath is among the most powerful beings in the Marvel multiverse. He rules over hundreds of dimensions, though is set on conquering them all. He is a truly dangerous threat that- chinq: How did his parents die? Music stops Avocado: I... What? chinq: He is a Marvel character. He is a comic book character. His parents are dead, there is no way they aren't. I just want to get it over with right now. How did they die? Avocado: He... Doesn't even have parents... chinq: Well... Him not having parents in the first place technically means I'm right then. Avocado: Right about what? What's your point? chinq: My point is that the "no parents" trope is overdone and needs to die... Like a lot of these characters' parents. Avocado: That's fucked up. Music resumes Avocado: Anyway, getting back on track, Shuma was once an Old One, Great Old One and a Many-Angled one. chinq: Those are some of the stupidest titles for a deity I've ever heard. Avocado: True, but what isn't nearly as laughable is how he originally fed on humans. chinq: That is quite funny, I will admit. Avocado: Again, fucked up. chinq: Life wasn't all peachy forever for Shuma though. Eventually, he was banished from Earth by the sorcerer Sise-Neg, losing his all-access pass to his spherical all you can eat buffet table. Avocado: Though that didn't stop him from having an influence on Earth throughout its history, even setting himself up as a god which people gave sacrifices to. chinq: Of course, he still needed a way to be able to go to Earth himself. And lucky for him, he had a way. He could return to Earth through the mind of a being known as the Ancient One. Avocado: Of course, there was somebody who tried to stop the return of the demon. Doctor Strange, the student of the Ancient One. By entering the mind of the Ancient One, Strange fought Shuma in an attempt to prevent him from returning to Earth. chinq: It didn't go so well though. Shuma won and Strange only stopped him when he had to kill the Ancient One to stop Shuma from returning. Pretty ironic since he originally set out to stop Shuma so his master didn't have to die. Avocado: This meant Shuma lost his chance to return. Thankfully for him, he eventually got another chance when Strange had to destroy most of his talisments, giving Shuma Gorath the ability to set foot, or rather, tentacle on Earth once again. (Cue https://youtu.be/O6Gkdme2bck) chinq: Of course, to be considered a threat by the strongest birthday party magician on the planet, you'd need a crazy set of abilities. And Shuma definitely has a wide variety of powers. He can fly, teleport, warp space and reality itself, telepathy, magic, shapeshifting, size alteration and the ability to cast illusions. Avocado: But those powers would be nothing on their own without an extremely powerful user backing them up. And Shuma is very impressive. He can grow yo the point where his size dwarfs whole planets, his mere presence alone can vaporise entire galaxies. chinq: He can control several universes and even battle higher dimensional beings such as Doctor Strange, the guy who created a void outside of the space time continuum and can battle guys like Dormammu on a regular basis, who can casually merge universes. Strange has also crossed the universe in a short amount of time, which is speed Shuma has no trouble keeping up with. Avocado: So clearly, Shuma is at least a casual universal threat with massively faster than light combat speeds. And that's a bare minimum lowball. But it gets crazier. When Shuma is in his home dimension, he gains an incredible boost to his physical stats. chinq: Oh yeah, cause that's what he needed, even more power. What's next, he's damn near impossible to kill? Avocado: Basically. Even if you can destroy his physical body, something high tier reality warpers like Doctor Strange struggles to do, he can still project himself as an astral image to continue fighting. chinq: So he has power that can only be matched by higher dimensional beings and he is basically unkillable. Is there any way to stop this guy? Avocado: Well, yeah. He's powerful, but not perfect. He isn't omnipotent by any means and he can still be defeated. And when not on his home dimension, he is severely weakened as only a small fraction of his true power is usually ever invoked on Earth. chinq: Well, even if it is only a small fraction of his power, Shuma Gorath is one of the strongest villains in Marvel Comics, with few who can stand in his way. Avocado: If only he wasn't excluded from Marvel vs Capcom Infinite. https://youtu.be/5RJ7k_VRE78?t=10s Death Battle card closes Cthulhu (Cue https://youtu.be/qL3osHj-Myc) Avocado: In the beginning, there was only Azathoth. An omnipotent being beyond comprehension. There was no reality, there was only Azathoth. chinq: Of course, even for an omnipotent, being literally the only thing in existence, or in this case, nonexistence, would be pretty fucking boring. So Azathoth took a small power nap and literally dreamed up all of reality. Legend has it he's still asleep to this day. Avocado: Well, of course he is. chinq: What makes you say that? Avocado: Well, if Azathoth woke up, reality would end and all would be Azathoth again once more. chinq: Jesus Christ, that's a terrifying thought. Here's to hoping he hasn't set an alarm. Avocado: But we aren't focusing on Azathoth, we're focusing on one of the beings in the reality he created. chinq: Right. So of course a being as powerful as Azathoth would dream up some pretty powerful beings. I mean, what God wouldnt? Avocado: Our one. Humans are fodder and we get hospitalised when we fall over. chinq: That is true, but I thought you didn't believe in a God? Avocado: Hey, you research Ultra Instinct Shaggy vs Gohan Blanco for hours on end and see if your beliefs change. chinq: Hard pass. Anyway, Azathoth dreamed up many powerful cosmic deities. The one we will be focusing on today is known as Cthulhu. (Cue https://youtu.be/zM_q_e9rU44) Avocado: Cthulhu definitely earns the title of deity. His mere presence alone is enough to give me chills. chinq: Understandable since the mere sight of this dude can kill you on the spot. Avocado: But of course, being the great great grandson of God himself comes with some extra abilities when the mere sight of him doesn't do the trick. chinq: He can fly, warp reality, regenerate and even screw with your mind, whether awake or asleep. Whether he wants to destroy you mentally or control you like a puppet. Avocado: He has powers of telekinesis, access to magic and his immortality makes him nigh unkillable via traditional means. chinq: Of course, a 3 mile tall being is bound to have some impressive levels of strength. And Cthulhu definitely delivers on that front. Avocado: Even his own offspring- chinq: Cthulhu got laid? Nice! Avocado: Uhh... No. chinq: ... Oh that's nasty. I'm not getting the image of Cthulhu giving birth out of my head. Avocado: Hey, I have trouble sleeping at night when the image of Cthulhu himself haunts me, so it's not like this image is going to make any difference to me. chinq: You are a goddamn pussy. Avocado: Yes, yes I am. But getting back on track, one of Cthulhu's offspring, Ytgogtha, towers over even mountains. chinq: And that just makes the image in my head even more disturbing, goddamn. Avocado: So Cthulhu should obviously be at least relative to his own kid. So he should have strength at least in the mountain busting ranges. chinq: You know, for a character that terrifies you, I didn't think you'd be so quick to downplay him. Avocado: How so? chinq: Cthulhu is said to be responsible for the destruction of stars. That makes that mountain level strength you mentioned before seem like literally nothing in comparison. Avocado: True. Speaking of stars, Cthulhu has flown across interstellar distances in a short amount of time before, making his speed at least faster than light. chinq: And don't assume for a second that he's just some dumb lumbering brute. Cthulhu is an elder one, who have unreal intelligence levels, being aware of all goings on in the universe. Avocado: Though Cthulhu is less than perfect. He isn't exactly the strongest in his universe. chinq: He isn't the strongest in the universe where there's a guy who literally dreamed up all of reality? Wow, what a horrible weakness that will really hinder him in battle. Avocado: ... He also can't draw out his full power unless the stars aline. chinq: So until some crazy circumstance is met? Avocado: No, I literally mean he can't draw out his power unless the stars are in the right way. And though he nigh unkillable through traditional means, existence erasure or anything that can destroy his soul can get rid of him for good. chinq: He's also been victim to some horrendous plot included stupidity, like when a boat cracked open his skull like an egg. I mean, sure, he regenerated, but come on dude. Even Moana wasn't badly damaged when smacked with a boat. And she's just a human from some Disney film. I mean, there's speculation that she's a demigod, but that's just a theory.... A FI-''' Avocado: Though Cthulhu seemingly has no upfront weaknesses that can hinder him greatly in battle. He's definitely a god you don't want to take lightly. '''chinq: Hey, can we make a joke about the name of Cthulhu's grandmother? Avocado: NO! https://youtu.be/7-XOsurYbwE?t=13s Death Battle card closes Intermission (Cue https://youtu.be/92H3Mscg7QQ25s) Avocado: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. chinq: I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going. Avocado: Wait what? chinq: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle card closes Pre-Fight A fisherman is seen out at sea on a bright, sunny day with clear skies, casting his line into the ocean. As soon as he is about to doze off and wait for a bite, a heavy rainstorm forms. Fisherman: Huh. This is unexpected. The weather forecast said it was supposed to be sunny all week. His boat then begins to get rocked by the waves, causing him to panic slightly. Fisherman: Ok, I should get going back to shore. (Cue https://youtu.be/-HUaLZyBNeY) He turns his boat around and tries to sail back to shore, but something hits the bottom of it, sending it flying upwards and sending him into the sea. He can barely see, since it is so dark under the water, but he vaguely makes out a silhouette. Two glowing red eyes then stare at him. But before the fisherman can react, the figure lunges at him, killing him. The figure then surfaces, revealing itself to be Cthulhu. He spreads his wings and takes to the sky, getting ready for destruction. As Cthulhu flies over a city that he plans to destroy, a portal appears in front of him. A green tentacle comes through it. Cthulhu is confused. The body the tentacle was attached to fully comes through the portal, revealing itself to be Shuma Gorath. Shuma: The day of reckoning is upon you, fleshling scum! Shuma notices Cthulhu and is confused as to what he is meant to be. Shuma: What are you? And why are you stealing my look? I take the role of tentacle covered diety, thank you very much. Are you a fan of my work? A cultist perhaps? Cthulhu grabs Shuma, who is currently small enough to fit in his hand, and slams him into a building in the city below. Shuma: Why you... Shuma fires an energy blast from his eye, pushing Cthulhu off him. Shuma: If you think you can attack me and get away with it... Shuma grows to Cthulhu's size. Cthulhu is taken aback by this. Shuma: THEN YOU CAN THINK AGAIN! Fight (Cue https://youtu.be/JkO_h-M8Oow) Cthulhu charges at Shuma, but Shuma creates a portal in front of him which Cthulhu ends up going through before he can stop his momentum. The portal takes him to the stratosphere. Cthulhu is confused as to what just happened, but before he can figure it out, one of Shuma's tentacles stretches all the way up to him from sea level, grabs him by the leg and pulls him down, slamming him into the ground. The impact destroys the city they were in,leaving Cthulhu lying in a crater. As Cthulhu gets up, he looks for Shuma, who had seemingly disappeared. Cthulhu is then stuck with a sharp pain in his head. It was Shuma who had turned himself into stone and landed on Cthulhu. Cthulhu is lying on the ground as Shuma steps on him. Shuma: Pathetic. Shuma punches Cthulhu repeatedly, drawing blood. Shuma: Such a shame. You look the part, but you certainly don't act it. As Shuma prepares to deal the finishing blow with one final punch, Cthulhu grabs the tentacle being thrown at him. He then stands up, still holding on. Shuma: You dare? Shuma then shoots an energy blast from his eye, straight through Cthulhu's chest, damaging him. Shuma: And here was me thinking you could possibly pose some kind of a challenge. The wound in Cthulhu's chest then heals and Shuma is shocked. Shuma: Oh? You may be more impressive than I tho- Cthulhu knocks Shuma to the ground before he can finish his sentence. He then repeatedly stomps on him. Shuma: Tch. Scum. Cthulhu then grabs Shuma by the tentacle and flies into space, past Mars and straight towards Jupiter. Cthulhu then throws Shuma into Jupiter, destroying it. Shuma emerges from what remains of the planet and looks at Cthulhu. Shuma: Heh, that wasn't half bad, pathetic fleshling. Cthulhu then pulls forth all the rocks making up the rings of Saturn and bombards Shuma with them all at the same time, forming a dense ball of rock many miles wide around him. Light then seeps through the rocks and they are subsequently all destroyed. This was Shuma firing a blast of energy. Cthulhu prepares to attack again, but is stopped by Shuma who fires an eye beam directly at him, launching him through Mercury and almost into the sun. Cthulhu flies back to Shuma and the two then stare each other down. They then charge at each other. Shuma Gorath and Cthulhu collide, trading blows and distorting reality itself all throughout the universe. Shuma: A MORTAL COULD NEVER STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME! WHAT ARE YOU? Without answering, Cthulhu grabs all of Shuma's tentacles at once and charges straight back into Earth, landing in the ocean. Shuma turns his eye into a jaw and bites Cthulhu. He then drags them both back above the surface. Shuma's jaw reverts back to his eye as the bite marks on Cthulhu heal. Shuma: I have had enough of this. Shuma wraps 5 of his 6 tentacles around Shuma. One around each of his limbs and one around his neck. I feel, disgusted at myself for actually typing out that last sentence. Shuma: Playtime ends here. Cthulhu attempts to use his wings to fly away, but Shuma blasts them both off with an energy blast. Shuma: You are going nowhere. Cthulhu's wings then regenerate. Shuma: Well that's annoying. Shuma uses his last tentacle to punch Cthulhu repeatedly in the gut. Shuma: NOW DIE! As he says this, he suddenly enters his own mindscape. Shuma: What the... Cthulhu then appears in his mind and attacks him, throwing Shuma off balance. Back in the physical world, Shuma is stunned, giving Cthulhu enough time to break free from his grip and launch a final, last ditch attack. Cthulhu flies up past the upper reaches of the solar system, then flies back down at insane speeds, preparing a punch that he throws at Shuma Gorath. The punch connects. Shuma is launched under the ocean, causing a splash of water visible from space, as his screams fade. As Cthulhu flies over to land to recover, the earth starts shaking. Shuma emerges from the water. He survived the attack. Though something is different. Shuma is mush larger. His size makes Cthulhu seem like an ant in comparison. Shuma: I must admit, you put up a solid effort. But you are just too weak to stand a chance against me. Cthulhu stares at the newly enlarged Shuma, who's iris is now bigger than Cthulhu himself. Shuma pushes his tentacles together, forming an energy ball at the end of them. Shuma fires the blast, hitting Cthulhu and vaporising him. Shuma reverts back to his normal size. Shuma: Welp, that's finally over. I'm going to go home and recover. Dimensional conquering can wait for another day. K.O Shuma teleports back to his home dimension. Aquaman tries to prove to the Justice League that he can summon Cthulhu, but only ends up summoning a cloud of smoke. Results chinq: Does this really come as a shock to anyone? A guy who can destroy stars at best vs someone that can destroy galaxies with his mere existence. Avocado: Yeah, while Cthulhu was smarter and possibly more experienced, and his abilities can cancel out some of Shuma's, Shuma was just on a whole other level. chinq: Yeah, star busting is impressive and all. But Shuma fights Doctor Strange on a regular basis who's power completely dwarfs that. Plus, the whole galaxy destroying presence thing we mentioned earlier. Avocado: Shuma also had far greater speed as he can keep up with Strange who can cross the universe in a short amount of time. Cthulhu's interstellar fast than light travel speeds don't really compare. And while Cthulhu did have some abilities that could cancel out some of Shuma's, Shuma still had more abilities at his disposal. chinq: But can't Cthulhu kill people when they look at him? Why couldn't he just do that to Shuma? Avocado: That might work on mortals, sure. But it wouldn't work against higher dimensional gods. Plus, if you wanna pull that card, Shuma's body can't even be seen by most mortals. chinq: But wouldn't Cthulhu's immortality and regeneration make this an infinite stalemate? Avocado: Not really. While both can live on if their bodies are destroyed and can only be killed by existence erasure which neither of them possess, the destruction of their physical form should still count as a loss. I mean, Shuma can continue fighting as an astral projection if his physical form is destroyed, but it would still count as a loss. So if we go by who can destroy their physical forms first, I think it's safe to say Shuma's far superior power, speed and Arsenal of abilities would prove too much for Cthulhu. chinq: Cthulhu just tentacouldn't win this godly showdown. Avocado: The winner is Shuma Gorath. Next Time chinq: Next time on the season finale of Death Battle! https://youtu.be/2IQQc5jp_Po https://youtu.be/PEvi07o5tFY Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:MLG Avocado Category:Lovecraft vs Marvel Themed Fights Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Comic Books vs. Books' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music